Study Buddies
by TippierCoffee
Summary: At a party 15 year old Wally makes a new friend who will prove to be of great assistance before exams are coming up. Will something bloom between the study sessions? Featuring Joey.
1. My brother

**Written by: TippierCoffee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does.**

**I do however own numbuh 645 and Wally's friends**

**In this fic Wally and Kuki are at the age of 15 and Joey is at the age of 6**

**Enjoy :)**

**RE-WRITTEN**

* * *

My brother

The little blond haired boy ran in the heels of an older kid, a lot of other kids his own age and slightly older followed toe as well. They were at the KND museum looking at everything in awe as the older kid explained each device for the group.

She was a very lovely girl likely to be the age of eleven, she had shoulder length nut brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes, in her hair she wore a powder-blue plastic hairband, she spoke with enthusiasm to the group of amazed cadets, Joey being one of them.

"And now if you would follow me to the next room please" The girl spoke in a light friendly tone as she led the kids to a room labeled 'The best of the best'.

Inside of this room were a bunch of statues of the operatives that once had been believed to be the best when they had worked inside of the kids next door. A statue of both Cree and Chad as eleven-year-old kids stood back to back with their heads turned as their mouths formed quirky smiles. The girl showing them around, better known as numbuh 645, told the kids tales of how amazing Cree and Chad had been inside of the kids next door and how they had turned out to end up; the entire group of kids booed at the decisions the two operatives had chosen in their days of decommissioning.

"Let's continue" numbuh 645 told the displeased kids as she led the group to a statue of numbuh 362 herself.

"This young girl is believed to have been the best first-in-command of the moon base in many years" numbuh 645 started her tale off, as she told about how this girl had ruled hard but fair making everyone respect her deeply. She told the tale of how numbuh 362 had gone missing and willingly come back at her thirteenth birthday to get decommissioned as protocol required it be.

The group of kids looked at the statue in amazement as they themselves felt their minds filling up with a deep respect for this girl.

"Let's continue" numbuh 645 said as she showed the kids further in to the museum.

After a short while they stopped at a statue of a bald kid

"This is our very own, numbuh 1" numbuh 645 started her tale as all the kids listened to her in interest as they watched the statue.

This was not just a statue, this was a statue of _the_ numbuh one.

The guide told them the tale of numbuh one and his hard leader skills, she told the tale about how numbuh one's dad had turned out to be numbuh zero himself and how numbuh one had disappeared just like how numbuh 362 had. The only difference was that numbuh one had never returned and no one really knew where he was; even to this day that remained a mystery

"But of course any good leader would be in need of a team" numbuh 645 finished her tale as she gesture for the kids to follow her a little further down the hall. "And of course this was not just any team, it was _the_ team". Numbuh 645 stopped in front of four statues placed on a plat form, each of them looked no more than ten or eleven, different facial expressions had been sculpted on their mouths, and different twinkles had been added to their eyes to show off their personalities.

The kids looked with awe at the four statue as they listened to numbuh 645 telling about their many missions and heroic deeds. To Joey one of the statues in particular pupped out; it was a statue of a very short blond haired boy with and orange hood sweater, a pair of blue baggy jeans and a pair of white worn down sneakers. Seeing as the six year old yet failed to be able to read he raised his hand

"Yes numbuh 8.Q?" numbuh 645 asked Joey

"What does the sign say?" the little boy asked as he pointed to a golden sign in the bottom of the platform, which the statue was placed upon.

"It says 'Left to right: Numbuh 5, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3'" answered numbuh 645 cheerfully as she smiled at the little boy who had followed the figures from left to right and rested his eyes on numbuh four. He could not believe his eyes.

This guy labeled numbuh four who stood in all his statue pride was a perfect mirror image of his own, now teenager brother.

"What happened to them?" Joey asked as numbuh 645 was just about to finish the tour

"They got decommissioned like everybody else before them, none of them put up a fight or tried to run away. Though they were very sad to loose one another" said numbuh 645 with a sad smile. "Sadly we have protocols and rules which we must follow in the KND even if we don't wish to. In reality all of us, even decommissioning officers, wish we could just let everybody remember, but it's too much of a risk factor" she finished.

Joey nodded even though he had barely heard half of it, his head was spinning with questions and amazement, his brother had been an operative as a child? And not just any operative but _the_ numbuh four. A part of one of the best teams ever to be seen in kids next door history.

* * *

The next couple of days Joey had been acting very strangely when being around his brother, who now no longer was nowhere _near_ being a short runt.

He had grown to and average hight almost being as tall as their mother who was one head shorter than their father. His little,somewhat chubby, body had grown muscular and thinner; his jaws had become sharper but not so sharp that he looked frightening, it was a 'good' sharp.

Wally had noticed his brother's new affection for him and had confusingly asked his parents for advice as he was getting ready to go to a class party to celebrate the last day before study break.

He had taken on some dark blue-grayish loose jeans. On his upper body he wore an orange T-shirt and on top of that he had applied a formal white shirt which he had left unbuttoned.

Maybe not the fanciest of clothing but he saw no reason to wear a suit when it was just a celebration rather than a prom

"Now now Wally" his mother had just said cheerfully "Joey just thinks of you as a role model, it's very normal for kids his age to look up to their elder siblings" both her and his father had smiled at him, his father had a little glint in his eye that said 'better prove him right'.

Wally sighed a little both amused and frightened by the thought; him, a role model?

-You've gotta' be kidding me- he thought as he showed his hands down his pockets and went out in the warm summer evening to meet his friends who you could easily call a bunch of troublemakers.

Wally remembered when he and his three friends almost got arrested nearly a year ago for making funny comments about an already pissed cop as some of his friends had thrown garbage at the cop and all four of them had laughed.

He had experienced how bad an idea it had been when his parents angrily had had to pick him up at the police station and apologize on his behalf by paying a fee.

The next month his room had been a prison because he had gotten grounded with good reason

-Some role model- He thought as he found himself wishing that his brother would do like most teenage girls and just pick a random celebrity for role model, he sighed and shook his head slightly as he approached his friends

-I just don't understand kids- and with that he decided he would no longer think about this little mystery and just enjoy the evening to come.

* * *

**End of chapter one**

**Criticism and/pr advices on improvement is/are highly appreciated :)**

**~*~TippierCoffe~*~**


	2. Dance for new friends

**Written by: TippierCoffee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does.**

**I do however own numbuh 645 and Wally's friends**

**In this fic Wally and Kuki are at the age of 15 and Joey is at the age of 6**

**Enjoy :)**

**RE-WRITTEN**

* * *

Dance for new friends

"Well that took you long enough" a guy with shaggy dark brown, almost black, hair shouted to Wally. "Are you ready to get laid Beetles?" asked the guy as he forced his arm around the blond's shoulder

"What 'ya talking 'bout?" asked Wally his thick Australian accent priding his voice

"What I'm talking 'bout? I'm talking about the fact that us four dudes are on our way to a home party with a bunch of fifteen year old people from our class and the neighboring class" said the guy as if it should be crystal clear where he was going

"Look Kris" Wally said with a slight sigh of annoyance as he removed his friend's arm and looked into his hazel eyes "I really don't see where you are going".

The guy, named Kristopher, or Kris as he preferred it, now looked at his Australian friend as if he was a foreign creature from Jupiter

"C'mon Beetles!" he exclaimed dragging out the last 'e' of Wall's last name in a weird way that kind of pissed off the ill tempered Aussie. "Home party means a high possibility of alcohol, alcohol means drunk horny girls just waiting for you to get in their pants" Kris hit Wally lightly on his chest as the other two guys grunted their laughter in agreement with him.

Wally just shook his head slightly while letting out a sigh of disbelieve as he said his thoughts out loud

"Why do I even hang with you guys?"

"'Cause we're the only ones who likes you" said Kris as he and the two others let out loud grunts of laughter

"Haha" Wally exclaimed shortly with a displeased face as he once again shook his head.

He really was unlucky with what kind of people he choose for his friends.

He started to walk in the direction of where the party was held, the other following quickly behind him as Kris patted his back harshly while saying something like "Hoping to get laid without us?"

Wally rolled his eyes as he just decided to ignore the rude sex fixated comments his three friends were exchanging behind him.

* * *

This could not possibly be a house, it was too huge, simply too huge, it looked more like a castle than anything else.

The four friends stood and looked at the house with jaw drops as Kris decided to break the silence.

"Well" he said, the others turning their heads to their self proclaimed leader

"Makes sense a loaded person would throw the party" and with that he confidently walked up to the house as if he owned the place with a huge grin on his face. The two others followed troop; however Wally fell slightly behind still stunned by the sight of the house.

It had three floors and stretched on a ground that seemed so big that a miniature market place would fit in here with no problems at all, had it not been for the house. The house was painted in a creamy color and the roof was decorated with black tiles. The front door was painted in a dark royal blue color with a golden door handle priding it.

Wally was soon snapped back to reality when Kris yelled to him from the front door

"Hey Beetles! You coming or you just wanna stand there?" the other two laughed at the comment as Wally slowly, and annoyed, walked up to his three friends; while Kris opened the door without even thinking about knocking first.

The insides of the house was just as stunning and amazing as the outside. The floors were decorated with dark red carpets and the stairs, that went up to both second and third floor, were of pure white marble with golden edges on the staircase handles. You could clearly hear music from a room not too far away, and mixing with the music you could hear a bunch of happy people talking and laughing.

As they walked into the room Kris and the two others didn't even bother to look around before they found themselves comfortable; but Wally however found himself standing in the doorway to where the party was going on, taking in every bit of the scenery and atmosphere.

It was amazing, people were cheering and laughing and having fun drinking harmless soda or punch. Inside of the room one long table had been set up against the wall next to the door frame, with a punch bowl in each end and one in the middle.

In the space between the first and second punch bowl snacks were neatly lay out on silver plates in an exact order which was mirror reflected in the space between the second and third punch bowl.

In the far right end, which was only a few feet away from the door frame, a bunch of tables and chairs had neatly been stabled up for people to sit and chat at; the middle of the massive floor served as a dance floor and on the far left end standing against a wall was a DJ spot with a live DJ who was firing up music taking requests and deciding two numbers ahead.

Wally could think of no other word than amazing to describe this lively place. Even if the room seemed way to big for about fifty people, it still seemed too small at the same time; seeing as most people were up dancing most of the time.

Wally looked around for his friends and found them hitting shamelessly on girls from both classes, however the girls did not seem to mind it much and yet they seemed to mind it a lot

-Maybe girls can mind without minding simultaneously?- Wally thought to himself as he went to the snack table to take a finger sandwich.

Shortly after finishing eating a girl came up to the table and placed herself next to him as she poured herself some punch

"Great party huh?" she said with happy high-pitched voice before drinking some punch

"Guess it's okay" Wally said as he looked at her. She had raven black hair that reached just below her shoulder blades, it was cut round in the edge and had been cut in layers, she had straight across bangs that just barely covered her naturally slim eyebrows.

On her facial features you could clearly see she was Asian. Her skin was slightly paler than Wally's own and she was wearing a beautiful body suited strop top which was lavender green with glitter effects. She had black stockings that ended right underneath her knees and a light gray skirt with a dark green glittery edge that ended right above her knees

"So" She interrupted his staring "I guess you're in my neighboring class?"

"Well... If you're in class A then yes" Wally said shortly

"I am in class A" the girl said with a smile

Silence entered between the two of them.

"I assume you have friends in your class then?" the girl asked after a while

"Yeah" Wally grunted, not too proud about the few friends he had managed to make "Just look for three guys hitting on girls then you've found them" he continued with a slight annoyance in his voice.

Wally had barely finished his sentence before the girl burst out in full laughter holding her stomach lightly. The music luckily over tuning her. She would have been embarrassed if people would be looking at her for laughing out so loud

"I've seen them, they tried to hit on one of my friends" she said as her laughter had stopped, wiping a few tears away from her beautiful autumn-colored eyes. "I wouldn't pick you for that type though" she then stated as she looked into the emerald eyes of the boy.

His hair was shaggy in a thin bowl cut, his bangs covered his eyebrows and stopped just above his upper lashes, he was only half a head taller than herself or so.

"Really?" ha asked, slightly surprised "How come?"

"You seem too peaceful" she smiled

-Peaceful?- he looked at her wide-eyed and felt light blush spread across his cheeks. He couldn't help but chuckle a little

"What?" she asked with a small confused smile "What's so funny?"

"Oh" Wally stated shortly "Just... You called me peaceful and I just... Well..." he sighed a little and suddenly seemed depressed "You wouldn't believe the things they can talk me into then" he eyed the ground.

"What kind of things?" she tilted her head a little

"Oh... That doesn't really matter"

"Oh..."

Silence

The song, which had been just playing, ended and the DJ started the next show tune from the row; it was a very jazzy relatively quick tune, and before Wally could really think about it or react he heard himself asking "Wanna dance?"

She looked at him shortly before smiling. "Sure" she dragged them onto the floor while saying "But I'm not much of a dancer"

"Me neither" Wally laughed "But I've heard if you just follow the music you should be okay"

The girl laughed lightly, in an almost giggly way, at his comment as they both started to follow the music in sync.

It seemed so unreal, the way they moved on the dance floor, like they had tried it before. Like they both knew the next move the other one was going to make before they knew their own move, and therefore adapted to that move.

Whilst tossing each other around like crazy just following the music they found themselves lost in a world where only the music and their partner existed. They swirled each other around and made a close to fight like performance.

When was the last time Wally had had this much fun again?

Some of the people from the two classes gathered around as they watched, stunned and amazed at how well the two teens seemed to follow each other's moves as if they were in sync.

As the music stopped so did they, out of breath and filled with delight and enjoyment, people around them began clapping like crazy at their 'performance'

She looked away from his eyes and out to the others slightly embarrassed, but strangely she didn't mind one bit of the audience. Wally also looked a little nervously at the crowd surrounding them as he laughed with her

"And the spot couple on the dance floor get to start off the next dance" the DJ exclaimed as he put on a slow tune. He had taught out of many experiences that you should put on a slow tune seemingly after a quick tune somewhat in the middle of a party, because then people would be so delighted and out of breath that they wouldn't mind slow-dancing. In fact they most likely wouldn't even find it awkward.

Wally looked a little at the girl in front of him, he felt a little nervous about this.

"Guess there's no helping it" she said shortly taking hold of his shoulders and he took hold of her waist as they started to just follow the music again.

After a good ten seconds a lot of the people in the crowd followed troop, while others decided to sit this one out.

She pulled closer to him in a hug as she whispered in his ear "You know. For someone who can't dance you dance pretty well"

They laughed a little before he replied "I was just about to say the same to you"

They pulled away from each other and she gestured away from the dance floor with her head. Wally smiled in agreement and escorted her to the snack table.

"How come we're not going over to the tables and chairs to have a seat?" she asked

"Because of that" Wally said nodding to his three friends going from chair to chair, still hitting on girls. Some of them had already rejected them earlier, but if Wally knew them right they probably thought the girls would´have changed their minds a litter later on. Seriously.

"I see" the girl laughed

A short silence entered between the two of them

"I never got your name" she then said

Wally's eyes widened a little before he laughed at her comment. Not so much because she wanted to know his name; more because he never remembered dancing with a girl of whom he did not know the name

"Wallabee Beetles, but I prefer Wally" he said as he stuck his hand out to her

"Kuki Sanban" she said as she shook his hand.

The rest of the evening went by mainly with the two of them standing by the snack table and chatting about all between heaven and earth, and if a really good song was playing she would drag him out to dance and he wouldn't mind. He would never expect to have such a great time as he was having right now.

* * *

At some point late in the evening Kuki turned to Wally and said "I better find my friends, we decided to go home together"

"Sure okay" He said adding in a quick "See you later Kuki" even if he didn't know whether or not this was true.

"See you Wally" she said as she skipped over to her friends.

He too found his way to his friends, one of them had a bruised eye

"What happened to you?" Wally asked as he looked at the guy

"A girl punched him" Kris laughed making Wally roll his eyes slightly.

"Anyways" Kris continued "We thought about bouncing, wanna come?"

"Yeah, it's getting late anyway" -And my mom would never let me sleep later than ten tomorrow anyways-

Wally's two seated friends got up and the four of them were just about ready to get going when an Asian girl came skipping with a pen in her right hand

"Wait up Wally!" She half way yelled with joy in her voice.

Wally turned around and faced her whilst she took his hand in hers and removed the plug from the pen with her teeth, she then started to scribble something on his hand with a delighted look in her eyes.

Wally's three friends looked at him as he looked confused at the scribbling girl. When she was done she let go of his hand and put the plug on the pen again

"Give me your number in a text" she said shortly as she shot him a gleeful smile and ran back to her friends.

Wally turned his hand confusedly to see that she had written a number and underneath it she had written her name, Kris looked a little over his friend's shoulder. Wally quickly balled his hand so Kris wouldn't see the number, but non the less Kris was sly enough to figure what she had written.

"Beetles my man!" he yelled loudly whilst patting Wally hard on the back three times. Wally just rolled his eyes when the four of them started heading home; or he did anyways.

* * *

When he entered his room he fell drowsily and heavily to his bed and began plotting Kuki's number, saving her in his contact list. Shortly after he send her a text message saying "This is my number. Wally"

He felt himself having such little strength left that the only thing he could do was to fall asleep in an instant, all his clothes still upon his body.

* * *

**End of second chapter**

**Criticism and/or advices on improvement is/are highly appreciated**

**~*~TippierCoffe~*~**


	3. Friendships

**Written by: TippierCoffee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does.**

**I do however own numbuh 645 and Wally's friends as well as Kuki's friends**

**In this fic Wally and Kuki are at the age of 15 and Joey is at the age of 6**

**Enjoy :)**

**RE-WRITTEN (NEW CHAPTER)**

* * *

Friendships

With Wally

As expected his mother woke him up at ten in the morning that day, and it was even a Saturday!

-Give me a break!- Wally thought grumbling loudly before turning to his other side after his mother had left, just to place his body on a hard squared substance. He raised his upper body up by his arms and looked at the spot where he had lay less than a second ago, just to find that it was his cellphone he had placed himself on top of.

-Right- he thought looking down upon his clothes he had worn the day before while remembering falling asleep with his clothes on still and his cell phone in his hand. But he couldn't remember whether he really had sent Kuki a message so she could save his number or if he had dreamed that.

He got out of his bed to change his clothes, putting on a pair of blue baggy jeans and an orange T-shirt that looked identical to the one he had worn yesterday, he went down to the living room to get some food while he checked his phone in the 'sent messages' sections.

Surely enough there it was; a prove that he had indeed sent Kuki a message yesterday so she could save his number to her own phone. He smiled a little with himself as he fumbled for some breakfast.

Wally did not hate his mother but he sometimes found himself hating the fact that she woke him up early in weekends. Because once he was awake his stomach would always remind him of how hungry he was.

His phone vibrated three times indicating that he had gotten a message, he quickly took it with a glimpse of hope in his eyes which was quickly replaced by a feeling of disappointment deep within in his guts. The message was not from the friend he had hoped it would be from, it was from Kris

'Meet me at the smoking wall' it said.

Wally sighed in disbelieve pressing the hang up button to get out to the screen theme of his phone, then he slid it over the table away from himself whilst finishing his breakfast.

A good hour had passed since Kris had sent the message, no one else had been writing and nothing in particular had been happening

-Damn it all- Wally thought as he got up from the couch while showing the phone in his pocket

"I'm going for a walk" he said as he exited his house.

His parents didn't get the chance to reply before he was out of the door walking towards the smoking wall as he and his three friends called it of one simply reason really; none of them were allowed to smoke at home so they had found a little corner where they'd smoke more or less in chains every now and then.

Wally had tried it once and decided that he hadn't liked the taste of cigarettes so after that one he had never touched it again, but his friends had continued and had called him a wuss on more than one occasion when he had said his no to the offer of a cigarette. He shook his head in disbelieve, were these guys even worth it?

Before he could get to think too much about it he had arrived at the place to find Kris standing alone putting light to a cigarette. When hearing the footsteps of Wally Kris looked up both disappointed and exited

"What took you so long?" he asked taking an inhale "I text you an hour ago" he laughed roughly coughing a little because he had forgotten to blow out the smoke again

"I was sleeping" Wally lied leaning against the wall next to his friend wishing he wouldn't choke in the scent of nicotine.

"Hey you, I've got just the thing for bored minds" Kris exclaimed after half a minute of silence.

He bend down to a backpack which Wally had been staring at until now, wondering what it was doing there. He knew Kris well enough to know that he had no intentions _whatsoever_ to study.

"How do you think a cross with the words 'Fuck Christ' underneath it would look?" Kris asked, showing his hand from the backpack, holding a spray can with a bright red lid on it.

"Ridiculous" Wally said pushing Kris' hand away rather than taking the can

"Aw c'mon man!" Kris said now standing up in all his 'coolness' with a cigarette in his mouth, and a spray can in his hand

"It's done before you even get to blink" he laughed a little "Just Psh, psh, psh then out again" the boy with dark brown hair shrugged his shoulders lightly with a smile of excitement on his lips

"Get someone else to do it" Wally said pushing himself to a standing position before he started walking away.

"You know what Beetles?" Kris exclaimed, removing the cigarette from his mouth with his free hand "You've become a real party pooper"

"So?" Wally asked turning his head back

"My circle doesn't have room for party poopers, you're out" Kris said. Then he put the can into the backpack again and flipped it over his shoulders, while flipping the cigarette out of his hand and down to the ground, stepping on it to turn it out

"Have a nice alone life" Kris exclaimed waving in a salute kind of way, and then he was off.

-Loser- Wally thought.

What a waste of time this had been.

The only thing Wally had learned from this was how friendships worked, if you didn't remain exciting enough you were no longer a friend and could as well pack your backs and disappear.

His phone vibrated three times in his pocket. He touched it lightly with his left hand, which was shown down his pocket by now, unsure whether he should read the message or not.

After a while he decided to read it and if it was from Kris or any of the others he'd ignore it.

He took up the phone and looked at the display for about ten seconds, making sure he was not miss reading the name.

Kuki

He opened the message finding three simple words 'Wanna study together?' he smiled slightly as he began plotting his reply

'When and where?'

* * *

With Kuki

Four girls were walking inside of a mall even though the time only read '10.30 am'. One of these girls were a Japanese girl who wore a pair of tight black jeans that ended at her knees.

On her upper body she wore a white blouse where the sleeves ended at her elbows and on top of that she wore a dark green strop top.

Yes she knew people thought of it as looking somewhat ridiculous, but to be honest she never really liked wearing strop tops with nothing underneath, she would _only_ do that on special occasions such as yesterday.

She smiled shyly and delightedly by yesterday's memory of the friend she had made.

True enough she had fallen asleep as soon as she had gotten inside her house, literally. One of her parents had had to carry her upstairs to her bedroom so her back wouldn't be sore from sleeping at the entrance floor.

The first thing she remembered looking for when she woke up was her cell phone, her heart had skipped a beat, mainly out of fear that some pedophile stranger somehow had gotten her number. However her fear was replaced by delight when she saw the content

'This is my number. Wally' it had said.

She had smiled as she had went to the option 'save detail' and then choose the option called 'number'.

"Hey Kuki?"

Kuki looked at the girl addressing her. She had straight orange hair, with a blond hue to it, which ended at the middle of her back. This girl's name was Amber Stanton.

Kuki's autumn-colored eyes met Amber's ocean-blue's.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking..." Amber looked doubtfully at the two other girls.

They were twins, both with shoulder length blond hair in layers, and straight across fringe.

"No forget it" Amber said shaking her head lightly  
Kuki looked confused at her, then decided to shrug it off before walking along with her three

"Kuki" Kate then said, she was the oldest of the twins. "What Amber as about to say is that we're kind of worried about how you gave your number to that Wally guy yesterday."

"What?" Kuki looked at her in disbelieve "And why would you be worried about that?" Kuki crossed her arms offended

The three other girls looked worriedly at each other as if looking for answers.

"Well" Kimmy said shuffling her feet nervously

"He does petty crimes Kuki" amber then said

Silence entered between the four friends

"I don't believe you" Kuki then said with a hurt expression "I got to know him yesterday, he's a really nice guy Amber! He'd never do such a thing!"

"But he is Kuki!"

"Is not!"

"Is too"

"Is not!"

"Fine!" Amber tossed her hands in the air "Then go ask him!"

"Fine! I will!" Kuki screamed with tears showing in her eyes

"Fine!"

"Fine!" And with that Kuki stormed out off the mall fishing for her phone.

She was so angry she barely noticed what she was writing; she was just about to send the message when she read it over.

'Gah! I'm sooo angry! Amber tried to make me believe that you commit petty crimes! Can you believe that? I mean, you'd never do that! Right?'

Kuki shook her head with a sigh and deleted the message. If she wanted to ask Wally about this it had to be face-to-face. She fiddled a little with the dials before finally making up her mid.

'Wanna study together?'

She barely got to put her phone back into her pocket before a little tune, sounding like shines on a drumset, sounded from it. She took up her phone to read the message she had just recieved.

'When and where?'

* * *

**End of chapter three**

**Criticism and/or advices on improvement is/are highly appreciated :)**

**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**


	4. Study buddies

**Written by: TippierCoffee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does.**

**I do however own numbuh 645 and Wally's friends as well as Kuki's friends**

**In this fic Wally and Kuki are at the age of 15 and Joey is at the age of 6**

**Enjoy :)**

**RE-WRITTEN**

* * *

Study buddies

The sun was beaming brightly on the sky making the afternoon as beautiful as could be. Kuki looked a little around nervously with a backpack next to her.

She and Wally had communicated via text messaging about what their reading plans. They had quickly found out both of them should study the exactly same thing, which seemed a little odd seeing as they went to different classes. However they had packed their books and decided to meet up sat in the park, where some new special plastic bench-tables had been constructed last year students so they could still get some fresh air while studying.

So that was where Kuki was seated now. At a bench-table waiting for Wally.

They were supposed to meet at twelve but the time now read 12.10 pm and Kuki was starting to get really nervous.

What if Amber had been right and Wally was actually committing petty crimes with his friends, and he couldn't show up today because he'd be to busy emptying a cashier in a convenient store?

-How can you even think such a thing?- she scolded herself in her mind -Of course he's not doing that kind of stuff! Of course he will come!-

A milder argument started within her head where one side of her mind would remind her that she had only just met this boy yesterday and did actually not know him that well; whilst the other side argued that she had gotten to know him well enough to trust that he would come.

The side arguing that he wouldn't come had almost convinced her and she was starting to get desperate that he _would_ come, so the side arguing that he would come could triumph.

She looked around the park again, tears threatening to form in her eyes when they caught a sight that immediately eased them.

On the path of the park, right before the grass path where these bench-tables stood, a blond haired guy with an orange T-shirt stood and looked around slightly confused trying to find someone, he had a backpack over his left shoulder as he spied for her.

Kuki waved joyfully at him with big movements catching his attention which made him brighten up immediately. He started walking towards her while waving back at her, not as enthusiastically as her; but with the same joy she had.

"There you were" he said "I couldn't find you" he laughed a little nervously fearing he might accidentally have angered or sadden her

"It's okay" she said with a huge grin on her face "Even though I _was_ starting to worry whether you'd actually come or not" her turn to laugh nervously

"Well" he said as he set himself across of her and put his backpack next to him on the bench "Here I am"

He showed his arms a little out as if presenting himself, she giggled slightly in enjoyment while fiddling in her backpack

"Which subject first?" she asked him looking up with a big smile.

He thought a little before asking in a questioning manner "Maths?"

She laughed at his statement as she found out her math books and a notebook to write on. Wally quietly followed her example.

* * *

It was amazing really, just like it had been on the dance floor; only instead of being in sync by knowing the same they were in sync by supplying each other. When she didn't know a thing he would know it and when he didn't know a thing she would know it.

Like this they shifted between explaining to each other how to do certain peaces, following a study plan their teachers were kind enough to leave them so they knew what they were likely to have as exam subjects, and as they explained a peace to the other it felt like they themselves would understand it all that much better.

They never cared to look at the time, but everything seemed to go so fast as they enjoyed themselves. From time to time they would accidentally stroll from their studying because they would tell how they were reminded of something and a conversation would form.

They rarely had a chance to finish most of their conversations before one of them would remind the other that they were supposed to study not chat making both of them laughbefore getting back on topic.

"You know" Wally said as they had successfully finished their math studying, writing down every single detail so they could remember it and practice it "I never thought studying could be this fun" he finished laughing

Kuki looked questioning at him "What do you mean?" she said even though in her head she would have to admit she had never had this much fun studying before either.

"Well just that..." he looked a little uncertain at the table "I never really studied before" he said honestly feeling slightly disappointed with himself.

He had pretty much gotten the impression that Kuki was very ambitious about this.

"How come?" she asked him looking even more confused at him

"Well... Let's just say my old friends had their means of distraction" he flickered his eyes a little in a few random directions before resting them on his hands on the table

"Distraction?" Kuki asked getting a little worried "what kind of distraction?"

"Doesn't matter" Wally muttered shaking his head a little

"Why not?"

"Just because" he shrugged

Silence

"What about you?" Wally asked

"What about me what?" Kuki accidentally snapped

"You seem like the ambitious type who studies frequently" he just shrugged

"Normally" Kuki said doodling a little in her note book "But on study breaks my friends usually distract me giving me little time to study. We only start studying Thursday of the last week; which means we only get like four days to study." she paused eying him then continued "It's not because I get bad grades at exams, but I always feel I could have done better if I had actually used my study break to actually study instead of just strolling around in the mall or whatever"

Silence entered once again

"Look" Wally sighed heavily "Normally I only get like three days to study because my ex-friends used to distract me... Like... They always made me keep a watch-out..."

Silence. Kuki shuffled a little with her feet on the ground

"Keep a watch-out for what?"

"Witnesses... Police" Wally shrugged _very_ focused on his own notebook

"But..." Kuki felt her heart sink "Why would you need to keep a watch-out for that?"

"Well..." Wally shook his head looking directly at the table "My friends are bored... They're the kind of people who thinks it's fun to... You know... Steal stuff... Do graffiti... Trash talk cops... Stuff like that"

"But..." tears were coming now "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Look Kuki... I was actually pretty surprised you called me peaceful at the party yesterday, most people at the school knows me for being a rough guy... Or whatever you call it"

"Why?" tears were streaming down her cheeks

"Don't cry please..." Wally looked at her with a worried expression feeling guilty for making her sad

"Tell me why!" she practically screamed now crying fully.

Silence

"Tell me why" she repeated with a sob

Wally sighed in defeat, he felt like going over to sit next to her and comfort her, but he was scared it might upset her even more.

"Look Kuki... When I was a kid I was really short... And I mean like... _Really_ short..." he paused a little before continuing.

"Well... Anyways... Since I was as short as I was, I was often bullied and pushed around, so I taught myself how to fight and stuff. I decided what I didn't have in height I'd have in strength. So I trained and trained and trained until finally one day I lay down five bullies twice my size.

From that day on I made sure to build myself an image. A sort of barrier if you will. No one got inside of it, in the end I had trouble even letting my parents in.

I always got detention for fighting and I started getting really ill tempered and grumpy because now I was used as a scapegoat instead. I guess it kinda felt like the entire world was against me...

Anyways, as I grew I found it less and less important to maintain my image, because now I was average height so people didn't really bully me anymore. Also now... Now I look even stronger so people fear me even more, especially because of that image I build up.

I don't really feel like I need this tough-guy image so much more, like... This image is what got me involved with Kris and the others in the first place. But since a lot of people on this school are from Gallagher elementary, like I was; they only know me this way...

So when I try to be myself they think I'm weak or insane...

I'm probably stuck with this image the rest of my teen years..."

Silence entered once again

"Look Kuki... I totally understand if you're angry with me and hate me but I..."

Wally never got to finish his sentence before he felt Kuki hugging him tightly, he was a little surprised at first but then relaxed and decided to hug her back.

"I'm sorry to hear that Wally" she whispered "I really am"

Wally chuckled a little

"Nah don't be... I guess it's pretty much my own fault"

He dried a few of her tears away making her giggle a little, he helped her to sit on his lap to hug her closer to him and comfort her

"So" she said, leaning out from Wally's chest to look him at the eyes "You went to Gallagher elementary school?"

"Heh... Yeah... I think I was pretty dumb back then"

They laughed a little

"I went to Gallagher elementary as well" Kuki then said

"You did?"

"Aha" Kuki nodded

"No way! Which teachers did you have?"

"Ooh, ooh, I had Mrs. Thompson in history"

"You did"

"Aha"

"Me too"

"No way!"

"Yeah!"

"How come I can't remember ever having seen you then?" Kuki wondered out loud

"I dunno" Wally said, subconsciously laying his head on her shoulder playing with her hair "I never skipped back then... You know... Less allowance for skipping"

They laughed a little

"Yeah" Kuki sighed hugging Wally closer

"Anyways" Wally said after five seconds of silence, clearing his throat awkwardly as he finally realized how close they were "We probably better get home... It's about t get dark and stuff"

"Nonsense" Kuki giggled fishing up her phone "It's only" her eyes widened as she saw what time it was "FIVE PM?"

"WHAT?"

Kuki showed her phone to Wally

"Crud! We've been here for _that_ long?" wally asked on disbelief

"Seems like it" Kuki giggled getting off of Wally's lap, then she went to pack her backpack

Wally quietly decided to follow her example. They got up and started to head home.

* * *

They soon discovered they were going the same way most of the way so they decided to pass time by talking more about their time at Gallagher elementary school. It soon turned out that they had been in most of their classes together, which was odd really because neither of them remembered ever having seen, or spoken to the other

"That's cruddy impossible!" Wally exclaimed after a while "I mean I've been sitting right behind you, you'd think I'd notice that"

"Well I can't believe it either, like for instance in history I _loved_ to look out the window, and if you were seated by the window I _must_ have seen you at some point"

They laughed as they came to a forked road where Kuki went to take a right turn and wally went to take a left turn.

"Oh... You're going that way?" Kuki said pointing at the left path

"Yeah... And you're going that way?" Wally said pointing at the right path

"Yeah"

"So" Kuki said a little awkward

"So?"

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." Wally scratched the back of his head lightly

silence entered between the two of them

"Same time same spot?" Wally asked

"Same time same spot" Kuki smiled

"Well... I'll see you then?"

"Yeah" Kuki pulled a smile "See you then"

"Bye Kuki"

"Bye Wally"

"Text me when you get home"

"You too"

"Will do"

And with that they went each their separate ways

* * *

**End of chapter 4**

**Criticism and/or advices on improvement is/are highly appreciated :)**

**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**


	5. Jealousy

**Written by: TippierCoffee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does.**

**I do however own numbuh 645 and Wally's friends as well as Kuki's friends**

**In this fic Wally and Kuki are at the age of 15 and Joey is at the age of 6**

**Enjoy :)**

**RE-WRITTEN (NEW CHAPTER)**

* * *

Jealousy

And so the days went on in numbers; everyday they would be seated at the same bench supplying each other and everyday they would say 'See you tomorrow'.

They started sitting next to each other in stead of across of each other; they conversed more and more frequently bout everything and nothing.

They had both found it funny how neither of them really remembered much of their childhood and the friends they had had, or what they used to do.

Every now and then a milder argue about their separate likes; such as rainbow monkeys or gore movies, would form just to have them laugh at the end of how silly it really had been.  
So what if they didn't like all of the same things? No one practically did. People were different from each other, which would probably always be a good idea. Like Kuki had said one of the days

"I mean try and imagine if we all believed in the same or thought the same or liked all of the same things... That would probably be pretty boring"

Every day they would be seated here, every day they would get closer to each other. Both physically and in understanding each other

And thus the days went by until Thursday came around and they had but one subject left. A subject they both were pretty good at to be perfectly honest.

The more they had studied Wally had found himself allowing Kuki to hug him whenever they met and whenever they parted.

He had found himself allowing her to yell his name in joy whenever she saw him

He had found himself allowing her to run up to him as fast as she could, in the middle of a filled street, just to crush his bones in bear-hug

One time they had even bumped into each other in the mall. They had decided to take the Wednesday off to relax a little and enjoy them selves, Kuki had been out strolling around with her friends that day and Wally had been send out by his mother to do some food shopping.

"Well it was either this or babysitting Joey, and I really felt like coming out today" he had explained her what he was doing here. He was actually just headed home when she had seen him and asked for him, and despise the milder discouraging from her friends Kuki had invited Wally along to the new coffee place in the mall.

Wally was aware what Kuki's friends thought of him, after all he had build up quite the reputation, but it seemed they started to loosen up more and more as they got to know him better and learned he had been kicked out of the circle simply because he had said no to do graffiti.

* * *

Thursday – With Kuki

Kuki smiled at the memory and giggled a little; it was incredible how close they had become in such a short amount of time, she was really happy and relaxed around Wally.

"Such a merry mood you're in lately" her mother interrupted her thoughts

"hm? Oh... Well... Just... I made a new friend who I really cherish and we study together these days by the plastic bench-tables in the park"  
"Oh so that's where you're always wondering off to. Well that's wonderful to know Kuki. What's he name then?"

"Ehm..." Kuki thought a little. How big where the chances that her parents knew of wally's reputation? Did she dare saying his name?

"Why does it matter what his name is?" she heard herself asking

"Well I'm just..." her mother stopped in her tracks "His?"

"Ehm..." she could feel herself blush "Yes... His..."

"Oh... I see... Well as long as you really _do_ study and don't wonder off doing something _else_" her mother gave her a sharp look

Something else? What else would she be doing with a guy?

"Well I we _are_ studying. What else would we be doing really?"

Kuki's mother snickered a little at how clueless and innocent her daughter was

"Nothing sweetheart" she smiled "Just run along and have a nice day"

"Okay... See you mother"

"See you Kuki"

* * *

Thursday – With Wally

Twelve pm

"And where do you think you're going young man?" Wally's mother asked him suspiciously, blocking his way to the entrance

"Erm... Out?" Wally said cocking an eyebrow pointing a finger to the door

"With whom if I may ask" she was clearly suspicious of him doing something stupid again

"Just a friend" Wally shrugged rather annoyed

"It had better not be Kris you're always strolling around with! You know how I feel about the things you do with him"

"Mom... Kris and I aren't even friend anymore" Wally shook his head annoyed

"You're not?"

"No"

"How come"

"Because..." Wally growled a little feeling irritated. At this point he'd be late and keep Kuki waiting.

"Because I said no to do graffiti with him and now he hates me... He told me I'm ruining his fun... I don't really care... I found myself a new friend; a true friend. A study buddy"

Silence entered between the two of them

"A study buddy?" his mother asked surprised

"Yes mom a study buddy. And you're causing me to make her wait forever!" Wally tried for the door but his mother grabbed his shoulders

"Her?" a little smile spread across her lips

"Yes mom her!" Wally sighed annoyed "Now can I please go?"

"Oh" his mother let go of his shoulders "Yes of course"

"Thanks mom"

Wally had just opened the door when his mother stopped him

"What time do you think you'll be home today"  
"I dunno" Wally shrugged looking back at her "Probably around six thirty as usual? So... In time for dinner I guess"

"Oh... Okay... Well... Have a nice day with your girlfriend" she said smiling

"My-my g-girlfriend" Wally felt himself blushing "Mom!" he exclaimed annoyed; red in the head as a tomato. "She's not my girlfriend, she's just my friend! Nothing more!"

"Oh! Why yes of course" his mother said gently puffing him out of the door "Well have a nice day" she sang closing the door behind him.

Wally gave a sight and rolled his eyes. He shoved is hands sown his pockets and started walking towards the park.

-Honestly... So teen guys and girls can't be friends now without having to date?- he thought annoyed -Who made up that lame rule?-

* * *

Twelve thirty pm

"Wally?"

"Hm?" Wally snapped out of it and looked at Kuki who was sitting on his left hand "What?"

"Something wrong? You seem so distant today"

"Oh... Nah it's nothing... Just... My mom just said something really stupid which I can't get out of my head... It keeps popping back and distracting me"

"Oh... Well... What did she say?"

Wally felt his cheeks burn up in a blush

"Like I said... It's not important" he finally said trying his best to hide his eyes behind his fringe

"Hm... Okay" Kuki shrugged scribbling in her notebook

"Look out!" a little girl's voice sounded as a baseball came flying in their direction

Wally caught it mid-air with a little twitch

"Ouch"

"Sorry!" two kids came running towards them, one of them was a little boy

"Nah it's okay" Wally handed the ball over to the little boy who looked like a mini-clone of him "Just be careful next time Joey"

"Sorry Wally" Joey scratched the back of his head lightly

"Wow... 8.Q You never told me numbuh 4 was your brother" the little girl said

"Mimi!" Joey hissed "We don't use numbuhs in front of teens remember?"

"Oh... Yes of course, sorry" the little girl picked up the ball and started running towards where they had come from "I'll tell the others to wait a little for you Joey! But don't take to long!"

"Sure!" Joey yelled back

The girl was out of sight

"So..." Wally said looking curiously at his brother "Why'd that girl just call you 8.Q?"

"Oh" Joey said scratching the back of his head kicking some invisible dirt "It's just a game we have... We give each other numbers" he shrugged a little

"And you're... 8.Q?" Wally asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah..."

Kuki cleared her throat

"Oh!" Wally said a little surprised "Ehm... Kuki; this is my brother Joey. Joey; this is my friend Kuki"

"I know her" Joey said squinting his eyes 'hugging' his brothers arm "She's the one who's stealing you away"

"What?" Wally laughed a little "Joey she's not stealing me away, she's just studying with me"

"Really?" Joey looked at his brother with puppy eyes

"Really" wally said ruffling his hair "No one could ever steal me away from you"

"Joey! Are you coming or what?" it was the little girl who had been with him to pick up the baseball, she was yelling from somewhere in the distance

"You better get back to your friends" Wally snickered "They're getting impatient"

"Yeah... see ya later bro"

"See ya"

And with that Joey ran back to his friends

* * *

**End of chapter 5**

**Criticism and/or advices on improvement is/are highly appreciated :)**

**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**


	6. Swings and kisses

**Written by: TippierCoffee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does.**

**I do however own numbuh 645 and Wally's friends as well as Kuki's friends**

**In this fic Wally and Kuki are at the age of 15 and Joey is at the age of 6**

**Enjoy :)**

**RE-WRITTEN**

* * *

Swings and kisses

"So" Kuki said after a few seconds of silence "That's your brother"

"Hehe yeah... He's a little sensitive these days. Sorry about all of that stealing away stuff"

"Are you kidding" Kuki giggled "He was adorable!"

"He was" Wally cocked an eyebrow at his friend

"Absolutely" Kuki cheered

"Heh; easy for you to say. You're not the one who's stuck with him. He can be so bratty sometimes"

"Oh tell me about it" Kuki giggled "I have a sister who's five years younger"

"You do?"

"Uhu"

"Well..." Wally said stretching a little "Joey is nine years younger than me so... I have been babysitting him as long as I can remember"

"Haha" Kuki laughed a little "Yeah I also had to babysit Mushi a lot, and she always ran away with her boyfriend to play king and queen of the beach. I' d always have to run after them and drag her home"

"Oh well at least your sister didn't crawl out in the middle of the street dancing around and taking of her diaper"

"Your brother did that?" Kuki couldn't help but laugh

"Constantly" Wally said rolling his eyes

Silence entered between the two of them

"Anyways" Kuki said "The last word is yours"

They had split up the words the had to explain in English since they both knew pretty much all of them

"Yeah" Wally looked at his paper "Metaphor" he read out loud. "Hmm... A metaphor is explaining words... Like... Using other words to describe an object"

"Can you give an example?" Kuki asked playfully

"Sure" Wally looked around him finding his eyes settling on Kuki's hair "Her hair is black as coal... I just described your hair by comparing it to something else"

"Good" Kuki smiled happily "Although I do feel like adding something"

"Yeah? And what is that?" Wally asked while scribbling in his notebook

"Usually used in romance" Kuki smiled

Wally rolled with his eyes, how typical of Kuki to say something like that

* * *

"So" Wally said while collecting his stuff to pack it down his backpack "I guess that's it?"

"Yeah" Kuki said laughing a little to herself "I can't help but imagine my friends who only just started today, they must be pretty stressed"

"Yeah" Wally chuckled a little nervously "You can just be happy you're done... And stuff"

"Yeah..."

Silence

Wally shuffled a little with his feet "We should do this again some time"

"Yeah definitely" Kuki smiled

They had put their books and pencil cases down their backpacks and got up

"So uhm" Wally started "You headed home now?"

"Uhm... Well... I was kind of going to check out the new playground they build. I was thinking maybe I could take Mushi there someday if she feels like it"

"They built a new playground?" Wally wondered out loud

"Yeah, a little further in the park" Kuki said pointing the opposite direction they were supposed to go to come home

"Wanna come along?" she suddenly heard herself ask

"Erm..." Wally thought a little, he didn't have anything else to do and it was only two pm or so "Sure, why not?"

Kuki flashed him a quick smile before she started to walk side-by-side with Wally.

"I was thinking" Wally said after a minutes time of silence

"Yes?" Kuki looked at him with shimmering eyes

"We should" ahem "We should hang out even thought we're not studying... And stuff"

"I'd love that" Kuki smiled

Love? Why had that word in particular made his heart skip a beat, he felt his cheeks burning with a blush

"Yeah; me too" he then said doing his best to hide his eyes behind his fringe

"You know" she said while they were walking on the graveled path surrounded by grass fields and tall trees

"I haven't thanked you properly for studying with me, so... Thank you Wally, it really means a lot to me" she finished off a slightly pink color started to spread across her cheeks.

The same color was spreading on his cheeks as well

"Why're you thanking me for that? I mean it wasn't just me who helped you, you helped me too" he said while looking at her.

She shook her head a little with too short 'm' sounds after each other

"I really appreciate that you actually _studied_ with me" she twiddled her fingers a little before continuing "Normally when my friends wouldn't study with me I would ask a guy, who would only agree so he could stare at me or harass me. But you actually studied with me without trying anything, that's why I wanna thank you" she looked at him while biting her lower lip as her blush deepened in color.

He quickly looked away from her after seeing her look at him like that

"Oh..." he said feeling his face burn up as if he had put it into the steam of a pot with boiling water

"You're welcome... And... You too..." he looked at her again as he felt his face cooling down "Thanks for helping me... It's the first time I've taken studying seriously. Normally I'd just hang with my former friends, meaning I'd only get three days to study and then just _barely_ passing without having to re-take" he said looking down at his shoes while kicking the ground a little "Thank you Kuki" he finished looking at her again.

She smiled broadly at him "No biggie" she said her face shining up as if competing with the sun.

* * *

Okay, so he had to admit it, this playground was pretty neat, Joey would probably love it here; heck he might be able to spend an entire day here. This playground even _smelled _new

It had the content of a slide about Wally's height, to the right of the slide two bobs was placed neatly next to each other, and a few feet to the right of the bobs a jungle gym stood in all its glory. In front of the Jungle gym a little balancing pole had been placed.

A couple of feet in front of the slide was a mid sized litter box and a few feet further away stood a swing set with two swings, the seats of the swings were made out of wheel tires.

A couple of feet behind of the slide, stretching up a smaller hill, an aerial ropeway made its appearance.

Wally looked amazed at the little playground, with a place like this kids would likely never grow bored, he looked to his left where Kuki stood, stars forming in her eyes as she looked at the playground with a dreamy look.

He couldn't help but to start laughing warmly at the sight of her, she snapped back to reality and looked at him with an angry pout on her lips as a pink color started caressing her cheeks

"What?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"Nothing just... You didn't really come here to see if you could pass time with your sister here did you?"

"What do you mean" she asked acting offended

"You came here to play yourself didn't you?"

"So?" she asked heading towards the swing set "One never gets to old to play"

Wally chuckled a little following her, she sat herself on the swing furthers away from the slide, Wally was about to set himself on the other swing when two kids came running and snatched it away. They laughed as they shared the swing with joy.

Kuki giggled a little at Wally's misfortune whilst swinging lightly, but her giggle stopped abruptly along with the swing

"So you think that's funny ey you cruddy sheila?"

"Hey!" Kuki complained as Wally sat across of her "That wasn't very nice"

"Yeah yeah, hope you don't mind sharing" Wally stuck his tongue out and started the swing again, resting his feet in the hollow of the wheel tire.

Kuki followed his example putting her own legs between his so their knees where touching lightly.

* * *

The sun was slowly starting to set and the two kids on the other swing started heading home, however Wally and Kuki stayed lost in conversation; they didn't really feel like leaving just yet.

"Well at least this time I can be happy with my grades" Kuki smiled "Because this time I actually studied so I know I'll have done my best"

"Well... I just hope they don't think I'm cheating or something" Wally frowned

"Why would they think you're cheating?"

"Well because usually I just barely make it without having to retake, remember? But this year since I studied and stuff I'm probably gonna do pretty well"

"Of course you are" Kuki smiled

"Well yeah... Still I just hope they won't think I'm cheating"

"Well if they do, we'll just have to show them our notes and prove to them we've been studying together" Kuki smiled

"Yeah" Wally sighed

"Hey Wally?"

"Hm?"

"Are we just study buddies or are we like; friends?"

"I dunno" Wally shrugged "I mean... We've been talking about other stuff than our studies, so I guess we're friends"

Kuki giggled at his conclusion

"Yeah I guess you're right" she smiled

"In that case" wally said standing to get the swing into motion again "We should probably meet up over the summer or something"

"Ooh yeah, I would absolutely love that. We could do all sorts of things. We could go for walks and we could..."

Wally had somehow stopped listening. It had happened again. The moment Kuki had used the word love his heart had skipped a beat and his cheeks had started burning. What was wrong with him? He looked at the smiling girl going on and on about what they could do together.

She looked really beautiful in this lightning, and her smile was just to die for. Her hair swayed playfully in the mild breeze and her lips.

Her lips looked so soft

"Wouldn't that be wonderful Wally?"

"Yeah" Wally sighed "Wonderful"

"Something wrong?"

"Oh" Wally snapped out of it "Nah... I just spaced out" he scratched the back of his head nervously

Kuki giggled a little biting her lower lip lightly, she wanted to be closer to Wally.

Wally whose knees were touching hers

Wally whose fingers were touching hers

Wally who subconsciously leaned closer into her.

Kuki found herself following him, leaning closer and closer, until their noses touched

Closer and closer until their lips brushed

Closer until their lips crashed in a kiss

A kiss that made their harts beat so fast it felt as they weren't beating at all, it made their bodies quiver.

They parted, Kuki with a satisfied sigh and a smile spreading on her lips. Wally with a nervous chuckle and a mile complimenting Kuki's.

"To think" Wally said breaking the silence between them "This morning I was convincing my mom we were only friends

Kuki giggled at his simple confession and leaned in to taste his lips again.

It was nice to know, that no matter what they would always have each other from now on.

Even if their love should one day fall apart, which Kuki wouldn't bother to think too much about right now, they would still have each other as friends.

* * *

**End of chapter 6 (final chapter)**

**Criticism and/or advices on improvement is/are highly appreciated :)**

**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**


End file.
